


Beside You

by thethreebroomstix



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 07:38:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7499712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thethreebroomstix/pseuds/thethreebroomstix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Robert Baratheon lays dying, his brother Renly is faced with a difficult and conflicting mix of emotions. Renly turns to his close friend and lover, Loras Tyrell, for solace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beside You

The smell of death hung heavy in the King’s bedroom. It was an unmistakable odor of rot and blood, an odor Renly Baratheon was beginning to think he would smell for the rest of his life. He had only been standing in this godforsaken room for half of an hour but already the scent was beginning to drive him mad. Renly needed to leave, even if only for a moment, he needed to be anywhere but here. As he raked his brain for excuses, his ailing brother called his name.  
“Renly!” Robert shouted as well as he could from across the room, followed by a fit of coughing. Renly moved closer to his brother and tried not to look at the bandages that were already starting to become bloodstained. He suppressed a shudder. Renly had never been good with blood or gore, let alone death, but he was currently confronted by all three. “Find Ned. Bring him to me.” Robert said gruffly.   
“My love,” Cersei began, and if Renly didn’t know better he would’ve said the Queen’s voice held a hint of nervousness. “Are you sure that is a wise idea?”  
“Quiet woman.” Robert snapped. Leave it to my brother to berate his wife, even in his last hours. Renly thought, but he did not say anything, only turned and left to find the Lord of Winterfell, grateful for any excuse to leave the tense, foul smelling, horribly warm room.   
It did not take long, Renly found Ned in a matter of minutes and informed him of the King’s circumstances in an even shorter amount of time. He hated seeing the look on Ned Stark’s face as he delivered the news. Despite the northerner and Robert’s recent disagreements, Renly knew the man still thought of the King as a true friend. He knew he should get back to his brother’s bedside, an absence too long would be frowned upon, and with one last glance at the hand, he hurried back down the hallway to the King’s quarters, Ned following close behind.  
However almost immediately after he returned, Robert was ordering everyone out of the room, requesting to speak Ned alone. Renly was glad to be out in the cool hallway again, but with Cersei and Maester Pycelle hovering nearby, it was hardly the place he wanted to be.   
Instead, he walked swiftly down the hallway, and down a flight of stairs, until he reached the area of the keep dedicated to King’s Landing’s most honored guests. It was here where Loras Tyrell had resided since the tourney of the hand, several weeks prior. Usually, Renly would be more discreet with his visits to the knight, but given the circumstances, he was fairly certain, even the eyes of the eunuch and Littlefinger combined, would not notice him. Renly found the heavy oak door to be bolted and he rapped on the surface.  
“Loras.” He called. “It’s me.” Renly heard the lock slide open.  
“Renly?” The knight asked, opening the door. “I didn’t expect you bac-” Loras caught sight of his lover’s appearance and let the rest of his sentence fall away. Renly had forgotten he was covered in blood, both his brother’s and the boar’s. The front of his doublet as well as the cotton shirt underneath, were throughly blood soaked. His hands and arms were also covered in the dried redish brown substance, left behind from holding his brother up. Some of the blood had even gotten on his face, splattered on him when the boar’s tusk pierced Robert’s flesh. Loras’s eyes widened with panic. “What happened? Are you hurt?” He pulled Renly inside the room and pushed the door shut, examining him for the source of blood.   
“It’s not mine.” Renly said. He hadn’t realized his voice was so hoarse until now. “It’s Robert’s he-he was injured on the hunt, stabbed by a boar. He isn’t going to make it.” Saying it outloud made it all the more real, and for a moment he felt the world get slightly dizzy. Renly felt the other man’s arms wrap around him, pulling him into a tight hug. Loras’s hand tangled in his hair, the other rubbing Renly’s back softly as we whispered reassurances in his ear. Renly buried his face in Loras’s shoulder. He had never been particularly close with his brother, partially due to their age difference, partially due to Robert’s drunken apathy, but still he was his brother and Renly found himself faced with a difficult mix of emotions. Loras pulled back after a minute and led Renly by the hand to the edge of his bed.   
“I’m so sorry.” Loras said cupping Renly’s cheek. “I know you’re not particularly fond of Robert, but this can’t be easy for you.” Renly nodded.   
“It’s just so sudden.” He muttered after a moment. “I didn’t think this time would come for years.” Loras embraced him again and kissed him lightly on the forehead, before frowning at Renly’s bloodstained appearance.   
“Let’s get you cleaned up.” The knight said standing and moving towards a basin of water near the window. Loras picked up a cloth from next to the basin and returned to Renly’s side. The blonde dipped the cloth in the water and began to gently scrub away the dried blood on Renly’s face. Loras’s touch was gentle and Renly relished the feel of his fingers on his skin. Their time spent together was too few and far between for either of their liking, so even under the circumstances, Renly couldn’t help but feel warm and comforted because of the physical contact.   
Loras wet the cloth again and this time began to wash the red from Renly’s arms. With one hand he grasped Renly’s hand, thumb stroking circular motions in his palm, and with the other cleaned Renly’s forearm. It made every nerve on his body feel on edge, like they had all suddenly come to life under Loras’s fingertips. The knight washed the remainder of the blood from Renly’s skin and stood, leaving a hand lingering on his shoulder.  
“I’ll get you some clean clothes.” He said softly. Renly felt a small pinprick of panic.  
“Someone will notice they’re not mine.” Renly said quickly. “I should go back to my chambers and-”  
“Don’t worry.” Loras cut him off and gently kissed him before walking to his trunk. Loras pulled out a plain white shirt and simple pants. Both were a soft fabric, and could have belonged to Renly, although it was much more casual than something he would usually wear. Renly took the garments and stood to undress. Loras helped him pull his shirt off which got a wry laugh from Renly.  
“I’m not a child Loras, I think I can remove my own shirt.” Loras frowned and acted affronted, but it was clear he was not actually offended. Loras sat down on the bed as Renly finished changing.  
“I love you.” Loras said quietly from where he sat. He was not usually so soft spoken, more often than not Loras exhibited his affections through wit and jests, but now it seemed he had thrown that aside to comfort Renly. Renly joined Loras on the bed and pressed their lips together, kissing him somewhere between gently and passionate. It had been several years since the first time the pair kissed, but still after all this time, Renly felt the same spark of nerves, the same warmth in his chest, the same passion, as he had the first time.   
“I love you too.” Renly murmured, voice muffled against Loras’s lips. Loras pulled away but wrapped an arm around Renly as he leaned back against the pillows.   
“How are you feeling?” He asked, fingers tracing gently over Loras’s shoulder.   
“I don’t know.” Renly answered truthfully. “I had no abundance of affection for Robert. I don’t even think I love him most of the time, but he was family.” Loras hummed. Renly knew he could not relate. Loras and his sister were closer than most siblings Renly knew. Loras would fight and die for Margaery, and she would do the same. However, he had known Renly long enough that he understood the strained relationship he held with his own brothers.  
“What will you do now?” Loras did not have to explain what he was referring to.  
“Joffrey is only a child, and not one fit to rule.” Renly said. “Stannis may be older than me and more seasoned in battle, but he would fair poorly as King, the people all loathe him.” Loras nodded, they had had this conversation not long ago, but then what they were speaking of was for the future, everything was more pressing, more dire now, the immediateness of what they were discussing, served to lift Renly out of his dull state   
“What do you want?” Loras whispered in Renly’s ear, his breath hot against the other man’s skin. “I’ll follow you no matter what you choose.” After a heavy silence Renly spoke.  
“I want to be king.” He said. “Robert did not obey the laws of land when he claimed the throne, why should I?”   
“Like I said, you would be a great ruler.” Loras said, kissing Renly’s jawline. “You could wed my sister then you’d have my father’s men and money.” Renly hummed. “And I could join your Kingsguard.”  
“We’d need Ned Stark on my side. My brother will likely name him protector of the realm, and the people respect him.” Renly said turning to face Loras.   
“His honor may prevent him from supporting you over Stannis or Joffrey.” Loras said dryly.   
“He’s not a stupid man. He knows neither of them are fit to rule. If he’s smart he’ll give me the throne and there will be no bloodshed.” Renly said. He moved to stand. “I should return to my brother. And to talk to Stark.”   
“They’ll be time for that in a bit. You should rest, you’ll need it.” Loras said pulling Renly down beside him. “I’ll wake you in a little while.” The small bit of resolve Renly had broke. He’d much rather be here, with Loras, than in the room that stunk of death.   
Renly positioned his head on Loras’s chest and closed his eyes, feeling Loras trail his fingers through his hair. It was soothing and Renly felt himself growing more weary. Before he drifted off to sleep he heard Loras speak.   
“I love you.” He said. “And I’ll follow you no matter what course you take.”  
Loras’s words reassured Renly. He knew Loras spoke honestly, the knight would go to hell and back for him and Renly would do the same. Pressed up against Loras, Renly found it very hard to be afraid. The world could be destroyed by fire or ice, maybe both, but in this moment he didn’t care, so long as Loras was beside him.


End file.
